Adicto a tu piel
by o-o-Mayumi-o-o
Summary: [SasuNaru]La obsesión de Naruto por traer a Sasuke de vuelta le lleva a convetirse en su mascota. ¿Queda algún sentimiento tras esos fríos ojos negros?


**Notas de Mayumi:** Hi!!! Yo por aquí molestando otra vez...

Esta vez es algo diferente de lo que suelo escribir, con más lemon, quizás un poquito más fuerte y... y no se que más decir, mejor leed y opinad. A lo mejor encontráis los caracteres de los niños un poco extremados, pero es por las circunstancias en las que están, en realidad siguen siendo ellos mismos.

Basado en Naruto

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Adicto a tu piel**

Te odio. Te odio con toda mi alma, con cada célula de mi cuerpo que es capaz de sentir alguna emoción. Mi mirada se pasea como ausente por la austera habitación que se ha convertido en mi cárcel, sin fijarse en ningún punto concreto. ¿Cómo llegué aquí? Ah, sí, quería traerte de vuelta a la Konoha… Que ingenuo que fui… Mi mirada recae casualmente sobre mis brazos. Eso sí consigue captar mi atención. Están llenos de marcas y mordiscos. Los contemplo con curiosidad. Creo que no me queda una sola parte del cuerpo que no me hayas marcado…

Definitivamente te odio. Te odio por las cosas que me dices y las que te callas, por todo lo que me haces y lo que dejas de hacerme, por lo que me haces sentir y por lo que me haces olvidar, te odio cuando me vienes a ver… y te odio más aún cuando no.

¿Cómo he llegado a esto? Estoy aquí encerrado, sin posibilidad ni ánimos de escapar, y sólo tus despiadadas visitas rompen esta desesperante monotonía. ¿Cuándo me he vuelto yo tan blando¿Cuándo te has vuelto tú tan cruel? Hemos llegado a un punto del que no sé si sabremos volver… Mis labios se curvan en una imperceptible sonrisa. Ya no soy más que un juego para ti, algo con lo que divertirse, tu mascota… sólo soy alguien a quien ordenar… a quien humillar.

Sí, te odio todo lo que soy capaz de odiar… pero por encima de todas las cosas me odio a mi mismo por no hacer nada para escapar de ti.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Un solo golpe me basta para que Kabuto ruede por el suelo como una muñeca de trapo. Orochimaru me mira con los ojos entrecerrados mientras me seco el sudor. No sé cuanto rato llevo entrenando, pero cada vez las sesiones me parecen más largas, más pesadas, más vacías.

-Me siguen sorprendiendo tus progresos- comenta el sannin complacido. Se nota que está ansioso por hacerse con mi cuerpo, sabe que soy el mejor contenedor. Yo me limito a encogerme de hombros, sus opiniones y deseos me traen sin cuidado- Pronto no tendré nada que enseñarte.

-Entonces creo que ya es suficiente por hoy- replico, y me doy media vuelta para marcharme.

-Últimamente vas mucho a verle- la voz de Orochimaru hace que me detenga. No me está reprochando nada, pero su tono no me ha gustado- Me hace preguntarme como de bueno debe ser- suelta una risotada siseante- Tal vez me decida a probarlo yo también, esos labios carnosos y ese culito tan prieto...

Me doy media vuelta, como impulsado por un resorte, para encararle. Creo que mi sharingan se ha activado en un acto reflejo. Mi sensei vuelve a reír.

-Era una broma, Sasuke-kun, no hace falta que te pongas así.

-Es mi perra- digo intentando sonar lo más calmado posible- Sabes que detesto que toquen mis cosas- consigo sisear. Juro que si te pone una sola mano encima, le mataré.

Orochimaru se limita a asentir gravemente con la cabeza y yo me largo antes de perder el control. Necesito que seas sólo mío, ahora y siempre, que todo el mundo sepa que mi nombre es el único que suspira tu boca, que mi presencia es la única que llena tus sueños, que tu cuerpo sólo anhela al mío, que sólo me perteneces a mí.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El sonido de una llave en la cerradura y unas palabras susurradas a media voz me sacan de mi ensimismamiento. Así que vuelves a estar aquí… ¿no te cansas de verme sufrir¿no me canso yo de desesperarme por ti? Te recuestas con tranquilidad en la puerta, con esa mirada sádica que me hace estremecer. Te ves siempre tan hermoso, tan perfecto, tan inalcanzable… No es justo que me hagas sentir así. El brillo de tus ojos me dice que vienes con ganas de jugar fuerte. Me haces un gesto con la mano para que me acerque, y aunque sé que sólo me causarás dolor, me pongo obedientemente en pie, mientras mi cuerpo gravita hacia ti como si fueses un potente imán.

-A cuatro patas, perra- dices retorciendo una sonrisa cruel.

Y yo te obedezco porque ya me he acostumbrado a esa clase de juegos, de los que no hay forma de escapar. Mis rodillas se doblan de forma automática ante tu orden y las palmas de mis manos se posan en el frío suelo. ¿Podría impedir que mi cuerpo lo hiciera? Ni si quiera lo sé, no intento resistirme, creo que tienes el control total sobre mí. Gateo lentamente hacia ti, con mi mirada clavada en el suelo, como la perra sumisa en la que me has convertido. Tú también te acercas a mí, hasta que nos encontramos en silencio en medio de la habitación.

-La ropa, Naruto.

¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso con una voz tan fría? Sin una palabra, sin una queja, me empiezo a deshacer lentamente de mi ropa, que va quedando tirada en un rincón ante tu escrutadora mirada. Me atrevo a mirarte suplicante unos segundos antes de deshacerme de mis boxers, pero tú continuas impasible. Ni si quiera te importa lo que yo pueda sentir. Así que me deshago de esa última prenda mientras algo terriblemente doloroso hace presión en mi pecho, se convierte en un asfixiante nudo en mi garganta y sube como un insoportable ardor hasta escocer en mis ojos. Pero no voy a llorar.

Das la vuelta para colocarte con tranquilidad tras de mí, te dejas caer al suelo y te colocas sobre mi espalda, dejando que tu pausada respiración choque contra mi nuca, erizándome la piel. Siempre juegas con ventaja, en el tiempo que llevo aquí has aprendido como reacciona mi cuerpo a cada uno de tus movimientos, y disfrutas demostrándome que puedes dominarme a tu antojo. Tu lengua se posa juguetona en mi cuello y lo recorre desde atrás hasta llegar a la mandíbula, para seguir ascendiendo hasta llegar a mi oreja, que recorre por atrás con suaves toquecitos. Y mi cuerpo entero tiembla. Soy patético¿no crees? Tú me humillas como te apetece, y yo no puedo evitar que mi cuerpo se estremezca ante tu contacto, que te anhele y te desee. Tú también te has dado cuenta de ello y te ríes de manera mordaz. Una de tus manos busca sin prisas mi entrepierna, ascendiendo lentamente por el interior de mi muslo, llegando a mi sensibilizada ingle, deleitándose en recorrerla con la punta de los dedos para luego pasearse con descaro por la parte externa de mi entrada sin apenas rozarla. En el mismo instante que tu mano se cierra alrededor de mi miembro, tu boca se hace con el lóbulo de mi oreja, dándole suaves mordisquitos, y yo no puedo evitar soltar un gemido. Tu dedo índice recorre mi intimidad de arriba abajo, provocándome mil sensaciones a la vez.

-Te gusta¿verdad?- ronroneas con superioridad, mientras tiras de mis caderas hacia atrás. Noto la presión de tu creciente erección contra mi trasero, haciendo que la mía se endurezca todavía más por tu excitación. Vas dando pequeños mordiscos en mi hombro, mientras que oleadas de placer se extienden por mi espina dorsal- Eres una perra- me acusas tajante, y al acto me clavas los dientes con ímpetu en alguna parte de mi espalda, mientras te aprietas más contra mí- Te mueres por sentirme dentro, porque te folle a cuatro patas.

-Sasuke- intento negar tus palabras, pero ambos sabemos que sería una tontería. Mi temperatura ha subido, mi corazón se ha desbocado y mis brazos tiemblan… sólo necesitas un minuto para que me rinda por completo a ti. Haces que nuestros cuerpos choquen de forma violenta, tu erección presiona bajo su prisión de tela contra mi- Sasuke, por favor…-jadeo desesperado. Me marean las ansias de ti, quiero que me toques, que me acaricies, que me beses, que tu lengua deguste cada rincón de mi cuerpo, que me hagas tuyo, quiero que me arrebates el control de mi mismo como haces cada vez.

En una fracción de segundo te bajas los pantalones y los boxers. Noto la punta de tu miembro en mi entrada, mientras tus manos separan un poco mis nalgas. Me pongo rígido porque se que lo vas a hacer de forma brutal.

-Sasuke…- imploro asustado, pero casi antes de que acabe de pronunciar tu nombre me invades de una única y potente embestida- Aaaaaaaah- grito con fuerza mientras se me nubla la vista por culpa del dolor. Tus brazos me sostienen con firmeza cuando los míos flaquean. Te odio por hacerme esto. Y me odio a mí, porque en estos momentos sólo puedo sentir con desesperación la necesidad de que empieces a moverte en mi interior.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gritas de dolor, gritas de placer, pero sobre todo, gritas por y para mí. Sentirme de golpe dentro de tu cavidad, tan estrecha y apretada, está a punto de hacerme soltar un gemido, que logro transformar en una especie de gruñido sordo. Nunca dejo brotar un solo sonido de mi garganta para que no sepas que me pones a mil, que me haces sentir tan caliente que me cuesta mantener la cordura, que me desesperas tanto como te desespero yo a ti. Mis manos se aferran a tus caderas con tanta fuerza que te clavo las uñas. Tú te empiezas a impacientar y tu respiración de acelera. Me hecho hacia atrás, sentándome en el suelo y arrastrándote conmigo, haciéndote quedar sobre mi regazo. Con ese movimiento he salido un poco de tu interior, dejando sólo la punta dentro de ti. Intentas dejarte caer a peso para que acabe de penetrarte, pero mis manos se afirman en tus caderas, impidiendo que te muevas. Pretendes flexionar las piernas pero no tienes nada que hacer, te lo impido sujetándote con fuerza. Jadeas con impotencia, logrando que me excite todavía más. Recorro tu nuca con mis labios, soplando en ella suavemente, acariciándola con mi cálido aliento. Sé que esa parte de tu cuerpo es una de las más sensibles.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?- imploras.

-Me encanta cuando estás en celo- susurro, intentando mordisquear una de tus vértebras, y durante unos instantes mantenemos una pequeña lucha, tu intentando hacer presión hacia abajo y yo alzando tus caderas hacia arriba, consiguiendo que la punta de mi miembro entre y salga en un balanceo frenético. Tus manos se hacen con las mías y las apartan de tu cuerpo en un brusco y furioso movimiento, haciendo que te penetre de una sola estocada. Emites un gutural sonido de satisfacción, y yo necesito buscar un punto de apoyo porque el placer de sentirme dentro de ti me hace perder la fuerza. Peleo desesperado contra mi cuerpo para sosegar mi respiración y controlar el estremecimiento casi orgásmico que me has causado al apretarme de esa manera.

-Quieres que te de duro…- te provoco, con mi voz sonando ronca y sensual.

-No- gimoteas, pero ni si quiera tú te crees tus palabras, y menos aún cuando un sensual gemido se escapa de tus labios con mi primera embestida.

-Confiesa que te gusta ser mi perra- murmullo en tu oído, mientras mis manos recorren con avidez tu torso perfecto y mi pecho sudoroso se refriega con descaro contra tu espalda. Tu sedosa piel está húmeda, ardiente, clamando por mi contacto.

-Sí Sasuke- te rindes finalmente a la evidencia, y me sorprendes cuando continuas hablando con una voz terriblemente seductora- quiero que me des con fuerza, que me revientes, que me hagas sentir como si fueras a partirme en dos- gritas descontrolado, mientras cabalgas sobre mí sin ninguna clase de pudor. ¿Pretendes volverme loco? Mis manos buscan impacientes tus endurecidos pezones y hacen presión sobre ellos, mientras lamo y muerdo cualquier parte de tu cuerpo que quede al alcance de mi boca.

-Aaaaah… Sasuke, más duro… más rápido… te necesito… te necesito más- me pides, como nunca antes habías hecho, encendiéndome más con cada una de tus insinuantes súplicas.

Mis manos vuelven a asirse a tus caderas, ayudando a que las embestidas adquieran un ritmo brutal, que voy aumentado guiado por la cadencia de tu respiración. Arremeto contra ti de forma tan salvaje que creo que te voy a destrozar.

-Aaah- no paras de jadear porque eres consciente de que me vuelve loco saber que mueres de placer por mi- aaah, ahí. Dame con fuerza… justo ahí… aaah… aaah… por favor.

Sé perfectamente que estás a punto de tener un orgasmo, sé que no podré parar si seguimos con este ritmo de locos. Y yo quiero que me supliques y me ruegues, que me hagas sentir que te exasperas por mí. Quiero llenar tus pensamientos, tus deseos, tus sentidos, quiero ser lo único que hay en tu mente, quiero ser el único que llena tu cuerpo, quiero ser tu esencia.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Golpeas con exactitud ese punto en mi interior que me nubla el entendimiento, una y otra vez, cada vez con más velocidad, con más precisión. ¿Entiendes el porque te odio? A pesar del dolor, a pesar tus menosprecios, de que me tratas como a una vulgar perra en celo, yo sólo puedo rogarte por más. Quiero sentirte dentro de mí, quiero saberme tuyo, que me tomes aunque sea con brutalidad. Embotas mis sentidos, anulas mi capacidad de razonar, mientras logras con facilidad que mi cuerpo llegue a límites de placer insospechados.

De repente un fuerte empujón me aparta de ti, y sales de mi interior con la misma brusquedad con la que has entrado. Noto unas gotas de un líquido caliente deslizarse por mi muslo, y no se identificar si son las primeras gotas de tu eyaculación o mi propia sangre. ¿Siento dolor? Ahora mismo ni lo se ni me importa, sólo me importa que te has alejado de mi. Quiero levantarme para buscarte, pero una de tus manos me inmoviliza contra el suelo, presionándome contra él.

-Sigues siendo mi perra- me recuerdas cruelmente, devolviéndome a mi lugar.

Soy incapaz de adivinar lo que está pasando por tu cabeza, que perversión se te está ocurriendo esta vez. A veces me asustas, como haces ahora, que no sé que es lo que debo esperar. Tiemblo sutilmente mientras tus manos me recorren de arriba abajo. Me vas a hacer daño otra vez¿verdad? Te acomodas sobre mis piernas. Me martiriza no poder ver la expresión de tu rostro, no saber que está pasando por tu complicada y retorcida cabeza. Me siento tan vulnerable ante ti… Tu ropa cae revuelta junto a mi rostro, haciendo que tu aroma se filtre por mis fosas nasales, despertándome más las ganas de ti.

De improvisto dos de tus dedos se abren paso en mi entrada, introduciéndose en ella con facilidad.

-Auch- protesto en un murmullo enfurruñado. Aunque acabo de darme cuenta que antes me debes haber desgarrado, no protesto por el dolor, ha sido la impresión que me ha causado lo inesperado de tu movimiento.

-¿Sólo por eso te quejas?- preguntas burlón, y me quedo petrificado. Esta vez tu voz no ha sonado tan cínica ni punzante, más bien parece… divertida.

Bombeas tus dedos en mí, tanteando todo mi interior y haciendo presión cada vez que encuentras un punto que logra contraerme en un placentero espasmo. Pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorren todo mi ser, haciendo que pierda la noción del tiempo y el espacio. Ya no sé si gimo en voz alta o es simplemente mi respiración agitada que resuena en mi propia cabeza. Y sin embargo, siento que no es suficiente… tus dedos no pueden alcanzar la profundidad ni la cadencia lujuriosa que me da tu intimidad, no me pueden embestir de esa manera deliciosamente brutal.

-Ah… No me tortures Sasuke- te pido, encendiéndome, desesperándome yo solo por lo lejos que está tu cuerpo- quiero que me tomes, que me hagas tuyo, quiero sentirte en lo más profundo de mí¡quiero que me la metas, quiero que me la metas ya!- aúllo, en una mezcla de súplica y exigencia. Mi boca se queda abierta, incapaz de articular ningún otro sonido. El calor asfixiante que recorre mi cuerpo se concentra por completo en mis mejillas, sonrojándolas. Cielos, creo que voy a morirme de vergüenza… ¿realmente acabo de gritar eso?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Por un instante me siento incapaz de reaccionar. Vas a conseguir acabar con ese maldito autocontrol que tanto me cuesta mantener en tu presencia, parece que insistes en robármelo, en arrebatarme mi escudo de indiferencia.

Me coloco en el suelo, posicionadote sobre mí con facilidad ya que no opones ninguna clase de resistencia. Tu trasero roza contra mi miembro, haciéndolo sentir como si me fuese a estallar. Ahora estamos frente a frente, pero tú no quieres apartar la vista del suelo. Una de mis manos te alza la barbilla con fuerza, apretando más de lo necesario. Saboreo con deseo tus pómulos graciosamente encendidos.

-Aquí las reglas las pongo yo, dobe- te reclamo, mientras estrujo con fuerza tus firmes glúteos, intentando calmar mi propia impaciencia, aferrándolos como si quisieras escapar. Ahogas una protesta ante el doloroso apretón y finalmente clavas en mí la inmensidad de tus ojos azules.

-¿No te das cuentas, Sasuke, de lo que me haces sentir¿No ves que me desesperas, que me haces ahogarme en mis propias ansias, que no me importa lo que me hagas si puedo tenerte cerca?- un par de lágrimas se desprenden de tus cristalinos iris.

Una de mis manos se alza temblorosa hacia tu rostro. Quiero consolarte, quiero acariciar tus dorados cabellos y enjugar tus lágrimas, no obstante lo único que soy capaz de hacer es besarte con fiereza, devorando irracionalmente cada milímetro de tu boca. Tu lengua intenta abrirse también paso en la mía, pero mis dientes la atrapan, sin apretar lo suficiente para herirte pero sí para hacerte sentir dolor.

Jadeando en mi boca, te alzas sobre las rodillas y cuelas tu mano entre nuestras piernas, en busca de mi palpitante erección. Una contracción me hace arquearme involuntariamente hacia atrás cuando la envuelves con tus cálidas manos y la diriges a tu excitado interior, penetrándote tú mismo lentamente. Estás mucho más dilatado que antes, por lo que te mueves con facilidad a lo largo de mi longitud, haciéndome entrar y salir de una forma deliciosamente descarada. Muerdo tu boca en un intento de acallar los sonidos de placer que amenazan con brotar de mí, y tú te haces con mis labios con el mismo desespero, presionándolos, lamiéndolos, succionando el inferior, queriéndolo todo al tiempo, sin poder decidirte en que hacer. Tus dedos se enrollan en mis cabellos mientras contraes con fuerza tus glúteos, estrechando tu entrada a cada embestida que te doy. Mi nuca se eriza por el placer, me cuesta mantener los ojos abiertos.

Te doy un potente empujón, tirándote sobre el suelo y arremetiéndote con todo mi peso mientras alzo tus piernas, llegando a lo más profundo de ti.

-Aaaah- ¿dolor¿placer? Creo que ni tú mismo lo sabes, pero tienes claro que no quieres parar- Sigue, Sasuke… ah… mmm…- balbuceas muy flojito algo incoherente que no soy capaz de entender. Me miras desde tus pupilas dilatadas por el deseo y me sorprende ver que te acabas de sonrojar violentamente.

-¿Qué te pasa, dobe?- intento en vano que mi voz suene despreocupada, como si no me importara lo que dices o piensas.

-¿Podrías…- tus mejillas se arrebolan más todavía- gemir para mí¿Sólo por esta vez?

Desvío mi mirada a tu entrepierna y jugueteo con su base, para que dos de mis dedos suban paseando hasta la punta, que masajeo distraídamente.

-Eres una perra caprichosa- refunfuño, y envuelvo tu miembro entre mis manos al tiempo que vuelvo a dar un fuerte golpe contra ti. Esta vez son dos los gemidos que rompen el silencio, el tuyo y el mío, perfectamente compenetrados.

-Ah, Sasuke… quiero que me destroces… ah… más… te quiero más…

Te complazco, entrechocando nuestros cuerpos con toda la brutalidad de la que soy capaz, mientras mi mano continua haciendo eco de este desenfreno masturbando tu miembro.

-Naruto… aaaaah- jadeo desesperado porque tus uñas se han clavado con fiereza en alguna parte de mi cuerpo, pero el placer que se ha adueñado de mi cuerpo es tan intenso que no puedo identificarla con claridad- Ah… Ah…- ya no jadeo sólo por complacerte, es simplemente que no puedo parar.

Intento besarte, penetrarte y masturbarte, haciéndolo todo con torpeza por querer hacerlo todo a la vez. Estoy deseando llegar al orgasmo y al mismo tiempo quisiera que este momento no acabase jamás. Calor, contracciones, gemidos, excitación, jadeos… un caótico desenfreno que se adueña de nuestros cuerpos. Nunca habías sido tan mío. Nunca había sido yo tan tuyo. Tus manos se aferran a mi espalda y alzas el trasero en una última y potente embestida que nos hace descargar a los dos, jadeando y temblando con desesperación en medio de esta locura. Caigo exhausto después de semejante fogonazo de placer, aplastando tu cuerpo, luchando por respirar.

Sonríes cuando me incorporo un poco, mis cabellos te hacen cosquillas en el rostro. Una gotita de sudor cae sobre tu frente y arrugas graciosamente tu nariz, que yo mordisqueo antes de salir de tu interior.

Tengo que buscar a mi alrededor la ropa, porque ya no se si estábamos del derecho o del revés. La encuentro unos metros más allá, y me pregunto como demonios hemos venido a parar tan cerca de la cama. Me visto lentamente, sin querer mirarte por temor a mostrar algún signo de debilidad.

-Ha estado bien- concedo, mientras te lanzo tu ropa y me dirijo a la puerta.

-¿Vendrás… vendrás a verme después?- preguntas con voz temerosa. Mi mano se queda inmóvil en el picaporte.

¿Puede ser que no te des cuenta del control que ejerces sobre mí¿Realmente no sabes que quiero pasar cada instante contigo¿Qué me desespero por conseguir ser el centro de tu universo? Me encojo de hombros con fingida indiferencia.

-Este lugar es muy aburrido- murmuro- Supongo que más tarde…- dejo la frase en el aire y cierro la puerta tras de mí. Saco de mi bolsillo la llave de tu puerta y la miro largamente.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Corro junto a la puerta, aunque no tengo ninguna intención de detenerte. Sé que sería un intento estúpido por mi parte. Me recuesto contra ella, sintiendo su fría superficie en cada milímetro de mi piel desnuda, apretando contra ella las palmas y la mejilla. Su tacto es refrescante, contrasta con mi elevada temperatura corporal.

Sonrío estúpidamente. Aunque esté agotado y dolorido, esa forma que tenías de gemir y de mirarme… de susurrar mi nombre… eso era real.

Me doy cuenta de que no se ha escuchado el sonido de la llave al girar, y tampoco tu voz, grave y masculina, pronunciando el jutsu de barrera. Te vas dejando una puerta abierta, un camino hacia mi libertad.

Mi sonrisa se ensancha, haciendo que una de las recientes heridas de mis labios se tibe y se abra, pero no me molesta.

-Sasuke-baka… mi sitio está donde estés tú- susurro, y aunque sé que no me has oído, imagino como tus labios se curvan en una imperceptible sonrisa.


End file.
